Forever is Tomorrow is Today
by carolinawell
Summary: Professional stage designer Leigh Ann Garner starts a new career as design director for a tour for an up and coming band P!ATD. She leaves home, will she find peace with the passing of her fiance eighteen months prior? Or a new love with Ryan?


The sound of the zipper echoed through my apartment as I closed the last of my luggage in preparation of the next chapter of my career, and life for that matter. I had gotten into stage design purely by accident, the same way everything else seemed to work in my life. When I was eighteen I decided instead of spending my first year of college living at home for four more years studying liberal arts, I'd pack up a ship off to Toronto for a year long program to earn my degree in home staging and interior design. Little did I know then, I'd end up living in Toronto for an additional two years designing stages for big budget productions at the local community center. Let alone, I would meet my future husband then move back to the states after scoring a dream job at a big name stage production company. A lot has happened in the past four years that I would've spent studying liberal arts, a lot has changed as well. However the past is the past and if I've learned anything in the past years, it's that not everything is set in stone and you learn from what you lose. I miss Derek, every single day but I know he what he would have said, "If you aren't constantly moving, you aren't living."

I laughed to myself thinking this, for my new life was waiting clear across the country in Las Vegas would be anything short of stagnant. In just five months I'd be traveling to 35 different cities with no permanent location. I'll be touring with an up and coming band, during their North American tour. How did I get to be a part of such an amazing experience? I guess I have Amelia to thank for that.

Amelia and I have been friends since the first grade; when I had been the only one who had stood up for her behind the monkey bars when the others taunted her for sharing the name of the great female pilot. I move to Charlotte in 6th grade, because of my dad's job relocation, she came with us. When I moved to Toronto she had been my roommate the first year. Though that all changed when she met the love of her life, Spencer.

He was a starving musician visiting Toronto on a tour his band had pieced together, when she met him. Amelia relocated to Las Vegas with her beau a month ago in early June. At first I thought she was just acting on a whim, which she usually did when it came to men. However, I was not in a position to tell her to do any different considering, I had planned to make a life in a foreign country with the man I had loved. Of course until that was up until the accident.

When I arrived in Las Vegas I was glad I had remembered the climate change and ducked into the nearest restroom the change out of my jeans and let my sweater dress which i had tucked in my waistband free. I stuffed my sweatshirt in my carry-on bag and scurried out, before picking up my luggage. I turned my cell phone on which immediately lit up with three new voicemails. Typical Amelia to call while I was on a flight and she knew I couldn't answer. Whatever it was she had to tell me was only comfortable spoken to my voicemail.

_Leigh - it's Mia. Hey listen- crap I'll have to call back_

_Mia again, hey I'm not going to be able to pick you up at the airport, I'll explain later everything's okay though._

_It's me again- sorry forgot to mention, Spencer's buddy Ryan will be waiting for you, see you soon!_

"Wonderful." I mumbled to myself. I had no idea who to look for considering I had never met said Ryan. I have never even met Spencer for that matter. I grabbed my bag and headed toward luggage claim. The one suit case I had packed was strictly clothes, which I didn't bring many along so I slid it off the conveyor belt with ease. The suitcase with my shower gels, shoes, jewelry, and hair accessories was a whole other story.

When I failed to pull the bag off the belt the first time around, I stared the down the belt with my hands upon my hips completely flustered. I looked around me to possibly recruit help but the only person in sight was a lanky looking guy at the far corner of the room. He didn't look like he weighed anymore than twenty pounds more than my 110 pound structure, but I figured it was worth a try. His back was facing me and as I got closer I realized he was waiting for someone to arrive because he had a sign written clearly across was my name. This must be the guy Mia had left a message about, but for the life of me I could not remember his name. I knew it started with an 'R', Rich, Rick...

"Ryan!" He jumped a little which caused me to take a step back and I could help but snicker when he dropped the sign he'd been holding.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm just, um- I think you're looking for me" I said and pointed to the sign. His look of confusion was quickly replaced with a bright smile. He was an attractive guy, in a geeky sort of way, clad in skinny black jeans topped with a grey hooded sweatshirt. Which I thought was strange considering, we were in the desert.

"You must be Leigh", he smiled and stuck out his hand, "Ryan, nice to meet you." His smile nearly lit up the room, transforming him from just some lanky kid, to a strikingly handsome guy. I took his hand and nodded, lost in the spark in his eye for a moment before he let my hand fall back to my side.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Amelia." He picked up the sign with my name and tucked it in the trash can a few feet toward the exit.

"All embarrassing I'm sure," I joke and for a moment he blushed, "Hey- do you think you could help me with my suitcase, I can't seem to pull it off the belt." He flashed me a quick toothy grin turned to stand by the belt for the next passing of my bag.

"I only heard good things," He said conversationally and pulled my luggage up in one tug and wheeled it toward the exit. "I hope you don't mind but I need to make a quick stop to my place to pick up some chords." His voice was clam and inviting, which was soothing after a 6 hour flight with a screaming baby. He was only a few inches taller than my five-feet, three inches. He was skinny and scrawny from a distance but up close his toned build showed through his attire.

"Oh- thanks," I said as I caught up to him next to a black Acura, "and no, I don't mind. Where is Mia anyway?"


End file.
